Sleep Talking
by Fangshen Gin
Summary: A movie night turns into something more? Shiznat. Fluff. Enough said. I don't own Mai HiME!


**I just love one-shots. This is short, but I liked how it ended up so yea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME.**

* * *

Being best friends with the love of your life was complicated in Shizuru's opinion. It was messy and sometimes, just heart wrenching. Like when she watched her best friend talking to this cute orange haired girl with rather large assests. She swore her heart was being stabbed with needles, each needle piercing every inch of the organ. She couldn't remember being so happy when her dark haired friend said goodbye and began talking to her instead. Or when the stubborn kendoka captain can't seem to take the hint that Natsuki Kuga wasn't at all intrested in him. She was glad that the emerald eyed girl had no intrest in Takeda, but she was also jealous of him because he was allowed to chase her, unlike herself, stuck behind the line labeled "the best friend."

It really was annoying. The line between best friend and lover was never to be crossed, everyone knew that. The wonderful relationship between the people wouldn't be able to survive. It had always been that way. But Shizuru couldn't help but fall for the rebellious girl with the gorguous emerald eyes. It also didn't help that the contact that she intiated with the younger girl seem to always make her heart beat faster.

Maybe that's how she ended up this way. Being the best friend, Shizuru was granted access to many things about Natsuki. Her past, her hobbies, and how the biker acts behind closed doors. She gets to see them all. Sometimes, it's absolute heaven. Natsuki wasn't the type of person to share personal information and Shizuru feels special knowing that this secretive person was sharing herself with the crimson eyed beauty. But on other occasions, her access was a curse.

Now, for instance. It's a rare Saturday afternoon and Natsuki had came over holding three movies, some popcorn, and two boxes of Pocky. Apparently, the younger girl was bored and because of overtime student council work, the two haven't had the time to hang out with each other. But of course, Natsuki would never admit out loud that she missed the brunette.

The two settled on Shizuru's couch. Natsuki had just popped in the first movie, a well produced action film that the emerald eyed beauty had wanted to see for some time now. Shizuru had nothing against it, whatever Natsuki wanted to do, the older girl was up for it, any time and any place.

Shizuru was on one end of the couch and Natsuki was on the other, the popcorn bowl located on the middle of the coffee table. But as the sun began to set, and the stars trekking their way towards the midnight sky, the two best friends began to draw closer to each other. By the beginning of the third movie, another film about some secret agent, Natsuki had settled herself besides Shizuru, her legs streched out towards her old seating position.

The older girl had noticed it all. How Natsuki had drifted towards her and how the younger girl was so comfortably laying on her shoulder. And it was pure torture. Shizuru had thoughts and dreams that started of this way. A night of cuddling with each other and muttering sweet nothings into each other's ear. But she had always threw those thoughts away. She knew it would never happen between her and her best friend. There was too many obstacles in her way. What if Natsuki didn't like girls? What if Natsuki didn't love her back when she confessed? And what if Natsuki didn't want to be friends anymore? That last 'what if' would destroy what was left of Shizuru. She couldn't take the chance.

As Shizuru's mind wandered, the blunette had fallen asleep on her shoulder. It wasn't until the dark haired girl started mumbling things did Shizuru finally notice her best friend's lack of attention to the loud, flashing scenes that the tv was playing.

Shizuru sighed and turned the movie off. She adjusted herself to a more comfortable position to accustume the sleeping beauty currently drooling on her thin t-shirt. After relaxing herself against the couch, Shizuru turned her attention back towards the sleeping blunette.

It was then did the older girl register the words coming out of Natsuki's mouth. "I loessshzz.."

Shizuru frowned in confusion and focused more on deciphering the code that Natsuki was spitting out. The brunette waited patiently for another string of mumbling to leave her best friend. She didn't have to wait that long as the blunette opened her mouth once more.

"Shizu..ru.. I.. err... loveee...youuu."

Crimson eyes widened as those four words left the blunette's mouth. Did she really just hear that? Did the object of her affections just confess in her sleep.

"Natsuki..." whispered the brunette, raising her hand to cup the other girl's cheek. Shizuru had never felt such happiness. Her delight is to par with the happiness she experience upon meeting her best friend for the first time. In the heat of the moment, Shizuru leaned down to peck the girl's cheek. Only for the sleeping biker to turn her head causing Shizuru's lips to meet Natsuki's.

Crimson eyes widened for the second time. She was kissing Natsuki... Her best friend.. The girl who holds her heart... She knew what she was doing was so wrong on so many levels, but this was too good to believe. So she closed her eyes and savored the salty, buttery taste that Natsuki's lips provided.

With her eyes closed, Shizuru didn't notice the small smirk her best friend sported. But she did feel it pressed against her lips. Snapping her eyes opened, Shizuru met the gaze of one awake Natsuki.

Shizuru quickly tried to move away from her best friend, only for strong arms to pull her back in. "Nats-"

"Took you long enough, Shizuru," whispered the other girl, sitting up from her prone position. Moving her body to face the shocked expression of the older girl, Natsuki crossed her legs to sit comfortably in front of a shocked Shizuru. Throwing the brunette a grin, Natsuki said, "I thought you'd never kiss me."

The fish like imitation that Shizuru was doing continued to amuse the blunette.

"Nat- Natsuki? What.. um just happened?" wondered Shizuru.

Natsuki gave her best thinking pose. "I pretended to sleep. I told you I love you. And you kissed me."

Shizuru remained quiet, still questioning her sanity.

"Shiz? Hey Shizuru, are you alri-" that was as far as Natsuki got before a pair of lips joined her's.

"I love Natsuki too," mumbled a dazed Shizuru against Natsuki's lips after the two seperated. Natsuki just smirked and pulled Shizuru back into another kiss.

"And she finally admits it." Natsuki laughed.

* * *

**It came to me during one of my many wall stare moments. Please excuse my grammar and spelling, it's late and I've got this review session thing for one of classes tomorrow morning. Or rather, later. Haha. I'm going to stop with the jokes now..**

**I hope this was satisfactory. Let me know what you think. **

**REVIEW. Cause reviews magically turn into cookies, and cookies make me really happy. **


End file.
